In modern switched telecommunications systems (in particular, modern PSTNs) it has become common practice to provide two related but separate network infrastructures: a bearer or transmission network for carrying end-user voice and data traffic, and a signaling network for controlling the setup and release of bearer channels through the bearer network in accordance with control signals transferred through the signaling network. In practice, such signaling networks comprise high-speed computers interconnected by signaling links, wherein procedures control the computers to provide a set of operational and signaling functions in accordance with a standardized protocol. One example of such a signaling protocol is the Common Channel Signaling System No. 7 (often referred to as SS7 or C7) that is being extensively deployed for control of telephone and other data transmission networks.
SS7 is a global standard for telecommunications defined by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T). The standard defines the procedures and protocol by which network elements in the public switched telephone network (PSTN) exchange information over a digital signaling network to effect wireless (cellular) and wireline call setup, routing and control. The ITU definition of SS7 allows for national variants such as the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and Bell Communications Research (Telcordia Technologies) standards used in North America and the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) standard used in Europe.
An SS7 network basically comprises various types of signaling points, namely, Signaling End Points (SEPs), for example an end office or local exchange, and Signaling Transfer Points (STPs) interconnected by signaling links. The SEPs typically comprise Signaling Switching Points (SSPs); Mobil Switching Centers (MSPs); and Service Control Points (SCPs).
The signaling information is passed over the signaling links in messages, which are called signal units (SUs). There are three types of SUs: message signal units (MSUs), link status signal units (LSSUs) and fill-in signal units (FISUs). The MSU is the workhorse in that signaling associated with call setup and tear down, database query and response, and SS7 management is carried by Message Signal Units (MSUs).
Many switches, including SS7 compliant switches, generate Call Detail Records (CDRs) which are data structures containing information about a call. CDRs are analyzed to provide information that can assist with service assurance, fulfillment and billing problems.
Non-SS7 switches generate CDRs by monitoring the actual call and typically have a vendor specified format. Know SS7 operations support systems (OSS systems), such as the AGILENT TECHNOLOGIES ACCESS7 system, extract data from the MSUs to generate Call detail Records (CDRs). Because the data collection is independent of the network elements, SS7 CDRs may be presented in a consistent format across various OSS systems. In fact, there is at least one serious attempt to standardize the format of SS7 CDRs. This interoperability, among other benefits, has spurred the growth of SS7 networks and has led to an increasing amount of traffic over SS7 networks. As the volume of CDRs increases, users seek to extract more and more useful information from the data contained in the CDRs.
The desire for advanced analysis of CDRs has lead to the creation of a class of systems, termed Business Intelligence systems (BI systems), such as the Agilent Technologies, Inc. acceSS7 Business Intelligence system, that provide enrichment and analytical studies on CDRs. Known BI systems analyze SS7 CDRs to provide a variety of information about the SS7 network, for example: identification of signaling problems, location of network problems, service assurance data, billing data, quality of service monitoring, regulatory monitoring, and verifying compliance of inter-carrier agreements regarding billing and service level.
The differentiator between competing OSS and BI systems is the ability of the system to reduce operating cost or generate revenue for the users, including Local Exchange Carriers (LECs) and Inter-exchange Carriers (IXCs). To date, most of the focus of development has been on identifying problems with the network and verifying billing data. The present inventors have identified method and apparatus for deriving marketing data from collected SS7 CDRs that allows the targeting of customers for new services.